ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Team Kids
Power Rangers Team Kids will be the Americanized take of Kodomo Sentai Youthenger. It will premiere in 2014. PREMISE: An ameteur organization, K.I.D.S., selects four rebellious children and one runaway to fight off evil forces of adulthood as...Power Rangers Team Kids! RANGERS: Brian(Red Kids Ranger)-leader of the team who is running from the law for wounding his abusive mother and killing his abusive father and sisters. He runs into his Gigimal partner Ea, and the four Rangers and their Gigimal partners. He then joins up. His Gigimal partner is Ea, a cute, anime-like elephant. When piloting his zord, he resumes his adult form(in a different costume) voiced by Peter Cullen. Colt(Black Kids Ranger)-the most impulsive of the team. His Gigimal partner is Bou, a cute, anime-like bear. When piloting his zord, he resumes his adult form(in a different costume) voiced by Bumper Robinson. Jesse(Blue Kids Ranger)-the calmest of the five, and third-in-command. His Gigimal partner is Co, a cute, anime-like cat. When piloting his zord, he resumes his adult form(in a different costume) voiced by Clancy Brown. Beth(Yellow Kids Ranger)-the youngest and sweetest of the five. Her Gigimal partner is Yumi, a cute, anime-like fairy. When piloting her zord, she resumes her adult form(in a different costume) voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Ally(White Kids Ranger)-second-in-command of the team. Her Gigimal partner is Bonbon, a cute, anime-like bunny. When piloting her zord, she resumes her adult form(in a different costume) voiced by Grey DeLisle. Vince(Green Kids Ranger)-the team's sixth Ranger, and is geeky and used to be pathetic, ridiculed, and discriminated---until now! His own Gigimal partner is Dax, a cute, anime-like bat. When piloting his zord, he resumes his adult form(in a different costume) voiced by James Arnold Taylor. GEAR: Transholders: cup-like transformation devices that the five use. The five Rangers call out "Kid Power!" before morphing. Chingers: coin-like artifacts that the Rangers use to morph, power-up weapons, bring out zords, etc. Power Celluar: the Green Ranger's own morphing device. He types in a number, then inserts the correct Chinger, and certain things happen. He calls out "Kid Power!", just like the first five Rangers, before morphing. Super Tuner: an MP3-player-like device that Luigi possesses. The Green Ranger mostly uses it in battle, such as making Luigi grow, become a Megazord, etc. Sigma Battlizer-the Red Ranger's own battlizer when merged with Ea. Only works if he's in adult form(the same mode when he pilots his Zord.) WEAPONS: Kid Swords: first sidearms of the five. Kid Blasters: second sidearms of the five. Child Spear: ultimate weapon of the Rangers that doubles as the Child Enforcer. Add Chingers A, E, I, O, and U to boost up power. Child Saber: the Green Ranger's own weapon that becomes the Chinger Blaster(his ultimate weapon) when a roll of Chiners 0 thru 9 are added on top. ALLIES: Director Billy-current CEO and leader of K.I.D.S. Susan-scientist of K.I.D.S. Dudley-inventor and mechanic of K.I.D.S. John Vicks-businessman who witnesses K.I.D.S.'s doings. He and Mindy adopt Brain at the end. Mindy Vicks-John's barren wife who works as a day care teacher. She too witnesses K.I.D.S.'s doings. She and John adopt Brain at the end. Angie-a cute, anime-like angel who gives the Rangers great wisdom. GIGIMALS: Ea-partner of the Red Ranger. Has the strength of a rhino, and many uses with his trunks. Bou-partner of the Black Ranger. Muscle-bound of the Gigimals and falls for Bonbon. Enjoys his time flexing, and you can see a mass of muscle appear. Co-partner of the Blue Ranger. Smart-alecky and entergetic, the Blue Ranger has to keep him cool. Yumi-partner of the Yellow Ranger. Youngest and sweetest of the kind. She enjoys cooking. Bonbon-partner of the White Ranger. Her hobbies include seducing and dresses, clothes, jewelry, make-up, and even swimsuits. She is Bou's love interest. Dax-Vince's own Gigimal partner. His hobbies consist of flying, video games, comic books, and action figures. Luigi-a Gigimal who fell to Earth. He is a cute, anime-like caterpillar. Armed with two swords. VILLAINS: Eva-Brian's abusive and narcissistic mother, now wounded with her house burning to the ground. Sir Daget found her, and promises to follow her orders. Reconstruction of her body is taking a while. She has a grudge against her own son for his rebellious behavior and the fact that he joined K.I.D.S. and becoming a Power Ranger. At the end, she was rebuilt as a cyborg, and goes out to seek revenge on Brian for her pain and torture. Also, she tricked Sir Daget(even though he never knew it), and controls him to destroy the city, with the Rangers in it. She pummels all of the six Rangers and the seven Gigimals easily, but one of them(which is Brian) lunges at her, chops her second arm off, and is ready to kill her. But, John and Vicky calm Brian down, and Eva is taken to justice. Sir Daget-prince and follower of the Krilo Tribe. Has a cell-phone device that can turn mean adults into monsters, and enlarging them after they are defeated in mortal combat. He is cold-hearted and very loony. In the finale, he is revealed to be the leader of the Krilo Tribe all along. He transforms into his monster form, which looks like the American counterpart of Jiro Kazaki in monster form, and unleashes his entire army to begin his armada on the world. He is then destroyed by the Rangers, along with his army. Pakodax-Daget's general who commands animal-like monsters. He disguises himself as a Mafia crime boss. The Children's Megazord defeats him. He is Qa Zo's American counterpart, and is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Artillo-Daget's general who commands mechanical monsters. He disguises himself as a Nazi soldier. He is annilhilated by the Children's Soniczord. He is Qa Taiho's American counterpart, and is voiced by Corey Burton. Kollea-Daget's general who commands food-like monsters. She disguises herself as a female terrorist of al-Qaeda. She is destroyed by the Team Kids Ultrazord. She is Qa Burok's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Daxacons-foot soldiers of the Krilo Tribe. Daget summons them. ZORDS: Kid Elephant Zord-what Ea becomes. Kid Bear Zord-what Bou becomes. Kid Cat Zord-what Co becomes. Kid Fairy Zord-what Yumi becomes. Kid Rabbit Zord-what Bonbon becomes. *Children's Megazord(combo of Ea, Bou, Co, Yumi, and Bonbon) Orbs A-U: orbs shot out to become powerful weapons for the Children's Megazord. *Alpha Sword *Epsilon Blaster *Iota Lance *Omega Rang *Upsilon Axe Kid Bat Zord-what Dax becomes. *Sonic Megazord: what the Kid Bat Zord transforms into. *Children's Soniczord(combo of Children's Megazord and Sonic Megazord) Orbs 1-5: orbs shot out to become powerful weapons for the Sonic Megazord. *One Sword *Two Blaster *Three Lance *Four Rang *Five Axe Kid Worm Zord-what Luigi becomes. *Assault Megazord(what the Kid Worm Zord transforms into) *Children's Assaultzord(combo of Children's Megazord and Assault Megazord) *Team Kids Ultrazord(combo of Children's Megazord, Sonic Megazord, and Assault Megazord) Orbs Circle-Oval: orbs shot out to become powerful weapons for the Assault Megazord. *Circle Sword *Square Blaster *Triangle Lance *Diamond Rang *Oval Axe OPENING AND CLOSING THEME: "Go Go Power Rangers!" by "Go Go Power Rangers! (instrumental)" by Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action